Satu Merk and Samael
Satu Merk and Samael are characters in The Atavist's Tryst. Profile Equipment/Abilities Satu possesses no inherent skills of his own physically - and in fact is somewhat out of shape - however he does possess a Perfect Memory (the innate ability to remember anything and everything; or rather an inability to forget anything); a natural talent for deciphering languages and bibliophile tendencies. Samael, the parasitic eye in his forehead, possesses mystic powers of telekinesis and optikinesis (the power to manipulate vision of oneself or others with the mind). Satu sees through both his own eyes and Samael, but does not have full control over Samael or its powers. Additionally, Satu wears glasses, has a slightly enhanced healing factor as a side effect of Samael's parasitic relationship (not instant healing, more along the lines of "a bruise that would take a week to go away goes away after four days") and possesses a device that allows for travel between alternate universes which is currently broken. Description Satu is a quiet young man (who could easily be, and often is, mistaken for a woman) about 22 years of age. Around 1.67 meters tall (5' 6"), with platinum blonde hair and lightly tan skin, one would think him to be from Earth, or to be simply a human exactly like us. The only things that stop this impression are his androgynous nature, slightly pointed ears and the third eye on his forehead. This is easily explained: on the world from which he hails, androgyny is common; and pointed ears are the dominant physiology. However, this only explains two of the strange features that Satu possesses. The third, his Third Eye, in fact possesses a name: Samael. Samael is a parasitic mystical force, in fact a demonic being. How then, would Satu - a boy with no desire for "adventures" or "Danger" outside of that he read in a book - come across such a thing? It's simple: it all started with a book. Satu Merk was born an androgynous human to caring parents: a pair of writers, in fact. The boy showed an immediate interest in his parent's writing, and learned to read quite quickly. Before even leaving preschool, Satu could easily read his parent's manuscripts, and began reading real books. However, this, coupled with the incredible memory he exhibited, quickly set him apart from his classmates as he entered school: easily the most intelligent person in his classrooms at all times, he became an instant target for bullying. Not a single child would help him or offer to befriend him; they felt too alienated by the boy's ability. Thus, to escape his problems, Satu retreated further into the world of books - his already timid personality becoming even more pronounced. By the time he left elementary school, he had become so introverted that he found it difficult to even meet the gaze of others; and had instead found solace in his books. And this only furthered his evolution from a mere book lover into a true bibliophile. Through the rest of his schooling, he began to discover another talent - one for deciphering languages. Satu soon learned to speak - and more importantly to him, read - several dialects. By his graduation, he had read thousands of books, learned ten languages, and had earned several interesting scholarships to one of the most prestigious language major colleges in the world - the announcement of which nearly caused him to pass out during the ceremony. In his first year at college, he was offered a part-time job as a result of his talents: Helping to decipher mystic tomes, translate esoteric languages, and – above all – the restoration and preservation of these ancient works of literature. Satu accepted – mostly because it was an easy way to find new things to read. During this time, a strange tome was brought to him. No person could open it, nor read the inscriptions on the book. It was left with Satu in the hopes that he could solve the mysteries contained within. Satu soon managed to decipher the title – “Seals of the Kingdom of Seven Nights” - and not long after, the method to opening it. He knew that any arcana made to be this hard to read would be dangerous. But despite this knowledge, Satu couldn’t help himself – and he opened Seals and began to read. Satu claims to have no memory of what happened next, which is rather incredible for someone with a Perfect Memory. However, what he did know is that he woke up with a Third Eye attached to his head... and an unruly one, at that. The Third Eye in question – which the Seals of the Kingdom of Seven Nights named as Samael - was intelligent; and had a personality far stronger than its host's - however it could not speak, nor send its thoughts directly to Satu. Satu describes his experiences over the following days as possibly the worst times of his life. Lacking an easily understood alternative to language, Samael resorted instead to abusing the fact that it was connected directly to Satu’s nervous system. Flashes of color, emotion, and especially pain became Samael’s way of communicating with Satu; and when it decided that wasn’t enough, it used its telekinetic powers to torment him physically as well. Within a week, Satu was determined to get Samael as far away from his body as physically possible; preferably sealed in an even smaller book than the Seals. Satu spent the next month searching for any way to get rid of the parasite, to no avail. Nearing despair, he at last found a single reference to both the Seals of the Kingdom of Seven Nights and Samael himself. Legends of The Many Worlds, as it was rather aptly titled, held an ancient tale that was said to be told on many Other Worlds. It spoke of a book called the Seals of the Seventh Kindom of Night, and of how a magician of great power had placed his mystic third eye within, that it might bring another to free him from the seals with which he had been unjustly bound. It also spoke of how the eye would travel from owner to owner until it returned to its master; leaving its host only upon death… unless the magician was found. Realizing the only way he could ever be rid of Samael would be to find its owner, Satu began his reluctant quest from world to world to find Samael’s originator; the spiteful eye tormenting him all the way. Errata *Satu has, in his travels in search of a way to remove Samael, learned thousands of languages, including those used for magic in some worlds. However, he possesses no innate magical power, and thus cannot use magic at all. *Samael has more control over its own powers than Satu does; however it will occasionally allow Satu to use them for his own purposes. More often than not however, Samael will not help Satu directly in combat situations and in fact often injures its host intentionally, both in combat and outside it. *Satu is timid to the extreme, barely able to hold a normal conversation with people, and has been known to burst into tears or even run away if someone he doesn't know stares at him too long *Satu has become famous on his homeworld (and a few Other Worlds as well) for his personal book collection: He possesses literally millions of books; making his the largest collection on the planet. *Satu can remember literally anything he experiences, right down to the smallest details; however it requires quite some effort to call on all this information! *Samael's Optikinesis is an obscure form of mental power (humorously, this ability is mystically derived due to Samael's nature). It is the ability to control the sight of oneself or another with one's mind; resulting in many interesting applications. One can enhance vision, cause others to hallucinate, change one's visible spectrum, etc. *Samael using its powers too much causes Satu intense pain, and often results in him passing out. *Satu is able to see through Samael as though it were a normal eye, however he has almost no control over its movements. Thankfully, he has learned to shut out the vision from the eye if he so chooses. *Samael is capable of manipulating Satu's body while he is unconscious, however doing so is dangerous for Satu as Samael doesn't care about his host's body that much. If Satu dies, it won't kill Samael, after all. *Satu actually has an unusually high pain tolerance; however his sheer terror often causes him to pass out long before pain would. Category:Characters Category:Debatably-Canon Characters Category:Season Unknown Characters Category:Atavist's Tryst Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans